leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimerdinger
Abilities health regeneration per 5 seconds. |range=1000 }} Heimerdinger deploys a turret at the target location. Heimerdinger stores enough parts for a new turret every several seconds (affected by cooldown reduction) but can only keep a limited number of turrets in reserve. Up to 3 turrets can be deployed at a time and deploying a fourth turret destroys the oldest one. Turrets have a short-ranged basic attack and a long-ranged laser beam. The laser beam is a pass-through skill shot that fires upon reaching 100% charge. The recharge time is 12 seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). Turrets deactivate if Heimerdinger is more than 1000 distance away for longer than 8 seconds. |leveling = AP)}} 1100 ~90 |cost=20 |costtype=mana + 1 turret kit |cooldown=1 |range=450 }} Heimerdinger constructs an Apex Turret that lasts for 8 seconds. The Apex Turret deals modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!!; gains a 25% slow and 100% splash damage on its basic attacks; and the laser beam is wider and takes half as long to charge. The Apex Turret does not count toward Heimerdinger's turret limit, nor does it interact with his turret reserve. |leveling = |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=450 }}| }} Heimerdinger unleashes a barrage of 5 rockets that converge on the target location and fan beyond it up to a maximum range, each rocket dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. Enemies champions and neutral monsters that are hit by more than one rocket take 20% magic damage for each rocket beyond the first. Enemy minions take modified damage from each rocket. |cooldown=11 |range=1100 |cost= |costtype=mana |leveling= }} Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of rockets in quick succession. Upgraded rockets deal modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!!. |range=1100 |cost= |costtype=No cost |leveling= }} | in the sense that there are 5 mini skill-shots that start from slightly different points and are each aimed individually - allowing for V and X shapes. }} }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at a targeted location, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 35% for 2 seconds. Enemies struck directly by the grenade are also stunned for seconds. |range= 925 |leveling= 210 135 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana }} Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that bounces up to 3 times, discharging on each bounce. Each discharge deals modified damage based on the rank in UPGRADE!!!, the slow is increased to 80% and the area of effect is larger. Enemies can only be damaged by the grenade once, but can be slowed and stunned multiple times if circumstances permit. |range= 925 |leveling= 420 270 1200 540 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | , CH-3X Lighting Grenade does not use simulated physics. Each of the grenade's impacts will occur a fixed distance after the previous, regardless of how close or far the initial impact zone was to Heimerdinger. }} }} Heimerdinger empowers his next basic ability, also making it free to cast. Empowered abilities share the same cooldown as their basic form. After Heimerdinger has had UPGRADE!!! active for 3 seconds without using another ability, he can reactivate it to cancel the empowerment and put UPGRADE!!! on a 3 second static cooldown. UPGRADE!!! will only go on its normal cooldown if Heimerdinger used an empowered ability. |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | Ferocity, the two ability sets share a cooldown. }} }} Pets |image = |description = H-28G Evolution Turrets are static minions that attack nearby enemies. *Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. *The turret's basic attacks do not apply spell effects or on-hit effects. *The turret's laser beam applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** Spell vamp is reduced to one-third effectiveness. ** will apply a 15% slow. * will increase the magic damage dealt by a turret's basic attacks. *Turrets take 40% increased damage from champion melee autoattacks.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=42688476#42688476 *Turrets will prioritize Heimerdinger's attack target or enemies attacking Heimerdinger with its basic attack, and nearby enemy champions with its laser beam. *Turrets are created with 80% charge, meaning they can fire their first beam after - seconds (depending on cooldown reduction). The current charge is displayed as a bar beneath the turret's health bar. *The laser beam has a short wind-up time and the line-of-fire is telegraphed to both allies and enemies, similar to . *A 8-second timer appears beneath the turret while Heimerdinger is out of range, representing the time until it goes offline (visually similar to ). The laser beam loses all current charge when it goes offline. Turrets will instantly come online the moment Heimerdinger moves back in range. *Offline turrets still grant sight, albeit over a reduced area (~200-radius). * , , and Blind. |health=125 + (25 * level) |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=525 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.75 |movespeed=Static |gold=5 |exp=0 }} |image= |description = H-28Q Apex Turrets are functionally identical H-28G Evolution Turrets. |health=750 + (50 * level) |damage=See above |damagetype=Magic |range=? |armor=? |mr=? |attackspeed=1.05 |movespeed=Static |gold=25 |exp=0 }} References cs:Heimerdinger de:Heimerdinger es:Heimerdinger fr:Heimerdinger pl:Heimerdinger pt-br:Heimerdinger ru:Heimerdinger zh:黑默丁格 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Pet champion